


deprived of tranquility | eremin

by biitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Blood and Violence, Cheerleader Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Class President Historia Reiss, Doctor Hange Zoë, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Erwin is Historia’s dad, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), High School Student Eren Yeager, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Principal Erwin Smith, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Display of Affection, Sassy Armin Arlert, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Stoner Connie Springer, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Ymir is a "Hey Mamas" Lesbian, public school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: in which armin arlert is just trying to pass his exams but is constantly sidetracked by his hot-headed classmates who cant keep themselves out of trouble.one particular individual with bright seagreen eyes and a nasty temper proves to be the most troublesome though.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

this is entirely for fun.

attack on titan and its characters do NOT belong to me.

also, don’t romanticize violence.

enjoy! 


	2. Prologue

**TAPPING HIS FINGERS** against the wooden desk, Armin Arlerthuffed in annoyance at the jumble of words that were printed on the packet before him. If the test was anything like the work before him, Armin was almost certain he wasn't going to pass with a good grade. At the sound the shrill bell ringing, Armin exhales deeply and shoves the pesky assignment in his backpack, standing up from his desk and shrugging his backpack strap onto his shoulder and leaving his classroom.

As soon as Armin stepped foot out of his class, his attention was immediately caught by commotion in the hallway, students circling around to watch something go down. Despite his curiosity peaking, Armin turned the other way and made for his next period, except when he heard a voice shout " _Get him, Jean!_ ", Armin stopped in his tracks. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Armin turned around and made his way through the crowd of kids, watching just as Jean slammed a well-practiced fist into another boys face. Armin flinched, goosebumps trailing down his arms at the sight of the guy spitting a bit of blood. Armin wasn't quite sure of the boy's name, everyone simply referred to him as ' _that Jaeger kid_ ', but he did know that he had some serious temperament issues, and of course, Jean always had to go and poke at the bear. Finally acknowledging Connie’s presence beside him, Armin scoffed at the way his friend was just standing aside and filming the whole thing.

"Are you serious, Connie?" Armin narrowed his eyes, "You're not gonna try to get involved?"

"Hey, this between those two, I don't want any part in it." Connie snickered, lifting his phone to get a better angle of the fight. Armin found himself wondering whether or not he should step in either, since it wasn't necessarily any of his business. However, after various private talks with Jean, he knew that Jean wished to go to college, and a prestigious one at that. How could he just stand here and watch Jean chip at his chance of being excepted into his dream school if this kids parents decide to sue or something? He knew the teachers had probably already called for security, and it was just a matter of time before they'd show up and bust them all. Nonetheless, Armin felt the need to get Jean to stop. 

"Jean, that's enough," Armin hissed at the brunet, stepping out of the crowd to pull at Jean's arm. In a lower voice, he muttered, "You're gonna get yourself _expelled_."

"I was just getting started, Armin!" Jean laughed cockily as he nudged Armin aside, shaking the pain off his hand. Jean had never been that great at handling his anger either, Armin should’ve know that by now. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I don't teach Jeager how to keep his mouth—"

Jean's sentence was cut short by Jaeger shoving him to the ground. Armin's eyes widened, blood pressure rising as he watched Jaeger grab Jean by the hair and lift him back onto his feet. Before Jean had a chance to compose himself, Jaeger threw a punch that sent Jean stumbling back. Jaeger wiped some blood off his lip before approaching Jean yet again. Feeling guilty for getting his friend injured, Armin stepped out in front of Jaeger to try and talk some sense into him, but any train of thought very quickly came to a halt when Armin's head whipped to the side and he fell to the ground at the force of the punch.

" _Armin, oh my god!_ " A voice yelled out his name but Armin couldn't distinguish who it belonged to, blinking in shock as he lifted a hand to touch the blood that was trailing out of his nose. He was brought back to reality by a pair of hands lifting him off the ground, and he finally took in the commotion ensuing around him. One of the school's designated officers had Jaeger pinned against the locker while another was holding Jean back, who was struggling against the grip and relentlessly barking threats at Jaeger. Armin looked to his side to see Connie, who had put away his phone and was holding his jacket up to Armin's nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, are you okay? Say something, Armin." Connie asked, concern lacing his expression as he led Armin to the Nurse's office. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it just stings." Armin spoke stiffly, blaming it on the fact that he was still dazed from the hit.

_So much for not getting involved_


	3. Chapter 3

**SCRUNCHING HIS NOSE** uncomfortably, Armin Arlert whined softly at the slight ache before sighing and focusing his attention on his tray of food. Luckily, Eren hadn't broken his nose, although the amount of blood that surged out could've easily fooled Armin. He currently sat with his friends-Sasha, Jean, Connie, and Historia-for lunch after an excruciatingly long morning of sitting in Principal Smith's office. Administration had settled on giving Jean a month of Saturday school, because even if he didn't throw the first punch, he was still the instigator. Meanwhile, Eren Jaeger received two weeks of indoor suspension and one mandatory anger management class. To Armin's surprise, Mr. Ackerman had been in the office too, and while his goal may have been to convince Armin not to press charges, it seemed almost as though that's exactly what the man wanted.

Armin didn't have to think too much about his decision, quickly assuring the principal that he wouldn't be pressing charges against Eren and that the entire incident wouldn't have occurred had Armin just waited for proper authority to arrive. Principal Smith thanked Armin for his input and proceeded to dismiss all of them except Eren, whose indoor suspension began effective immediately. Jean and Armin went their separate ways to class, but not before Armin had hissed at Jean for being so immature, which Jean brushed off to cautiously examine Armin's nose. The act made Armin's cheeks tingle uncomfortably, and he leaned away from the touch and spun around to go to class because he didn't have time for this crap. 

Now, he currently sat between Sasha and Historia, who were actively watching Connie's footage of Jean's fight with Eren. The two girls suddenly gasped at the sight of Armin being decked in the face, and the blonde pursed his lips at the unwanted reminder. Setting his fork down, Armin huffed as he turned to Connie, "You know, I'd really appreciate it if you would delete that."

" _Delete it?_ You're crazy! This is a core memory now, Armin." Connie shook his head, quickly tucking his phone away, "Besides, you're totally gonna look back at this in a couple years and laugh."

"I swear I'm gonna kill that Jaeger kid for pulling that shit," Jean spat venomously, his grip on his fork tightening as he angrily poked at his meatloaf.

"You don't get to talk," Armin narrowed his eyes at Jean, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just kept your mouth shut."

"Hey, this wasn't my fault!" Jean argued, having the nerve to look offended.

"It most definitely is, Jean. It's like you get off on pissing that guy off." Armin bit back, "You seriously need to leave him alone."

"Is it just me or has our little Armin been catching a bit of an attitude recently?" Sasha laughed, gently nudging Armin's side. "I honestly kind of like it though."

Armin sighed, feeling a wave of guilt start of wash over him, "Sorry, exams just have me stressed and this whole punch thing really didn't make things any easier. I swear my brain is still reverberating from the impact."

"So what happened, was he expelled?"

"Suspended actually, for two weeks." 

"Indoor or outdoor?'

"Indoor"

"That fucking sucks," Sasha shook her head, "Indoor suspension must be the absolute worst."

"I couldn't imagine being isolated from the student body for two weeks, " Historia agreed, "Sounds really depressing."

Armin blocked out the voices of his friends as his head began to wander. It was nothing necessarily important, just a few ideas about how to make his studying more efficient and what not. However, one thought did spring out of nowhere, and it told Armin he should probably apologize Eren for almost getting him into more serious trouble.

Armin's last period was office aide, which ultimately granted him access to almost the entirety of the office, with a few exceptions. If he wanted to he could approach Eren then, and apologize with like, a cookie or something? It may not sound like much but something about the cookies they sold made the majority of the student body go feral. And not to brag but Armin’s position as Vice President of the student council assured him a cookie out of the hundred, so yeah, why not? Deciding on putting his plan into action before he backed out, Armin quickly stood up and picked up his tray. 

"I think I feel more blood coming, so I'm gonna head to the nurse's office," Armin said, trying to sound causal. "I'll catch you guys after school, yeah?"

"Oh, do you want me to come with?" Historia offered, worry flashing in her big doe eyes. 

"It's fine, I'm just gonna ask for a couple more tissues," Armin assured with a smile, "Thanks though."

"Bye, Armin!"

"Don't forget to meet us by the football field this time."

"See ya!"

Armin waved goodbye to his friends and made way for the office, which was normally relatively empty during lunch time. Their school, despite claiming to be strict, wasn't all that great at supporting that façade. Granted, they had metal detectors and six police officers, but that was just cause their school was _huge_ , and they had a few...problem kids. Overall though, regulations were pretty weakly enforced, and it was times like this when Armin was thankful for it. Making way for the room where Eren was being kept, Armin took a deep breath before twisting the door knob and swinging open the heavy door. Eren's eyes immediately met his own and Armin tensed uncomfortably at the sudden attention. The room had a few empty desks and one large desk where some sort of administrator was _supposed_ to be seated at. Armin swallowed down his nerves and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and walking up to Eren, who watched him with calculating eyes. Holding out the palm-sized cookie, Armin inhaled before speaking.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for getting involved," Armin began steadily, "I wasn't trying to get you expelled or anything, I swear." After a few seconds of just holding the cookie out and Eren not taking it, Armin cleared his throat and awkwardly tossed it onto Eren's desk. Exhaling, Armin retreated towards the door, "Well yeah, I just wanted to say sorry, so uh, yeah. If you ever need anything let me know, I'd, uh, loved to help."

 _Since when would I love to fucking help?_ Armin mentally hissed at himself as he quickly left the room. _Jeez, I wouldn’t blame him if he decked me again._


	4. Chapter 4

**GNAWING AT HIS** lower lip, Armin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he worked out the solution to one of the equations on his pre-calculus homework. Scribbling out a failed attempt, he started over, carefully going over the steps once more as Sasha and Connie watched. Jean sat across from them, enjoying a bag of potato chips as he worked on his literature assignment with a few occasional pointers from Historia. The five of them were currently at Jean’s house, helping each other finish the last of their homework so they could blow off the rest of the weekend doing whatever they wanted. 

“There, that’s your answer. Do you understand it a little better, or should I use a different example?” Armin asked with a small smile, internally proud at his work. 

“No, I think I’ve got it.” Sasha spoke hesitantly as she got to work on solving her own question.

”Sorry, Armin, could you go over that again?” Connie muttered sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

”Of course,” Armin hummed, “How about I walk you through your first question, yeah?”

At the sound of the doorbell, Jean groaned as he stood up, wiping his greasy fingers against his pants and swinging open the front door to reveal Marco. Jean grinned at the sight of his best friend, immediately pulling him inside.

“Took you long enough,” Jean scoffed, slapping his hand against the freckled boys back.

”Yeah sorry, I had to run a few errands.” Marco smiled, “Hope I didn’t miss too much.”

”Trust me, you haven’t,” Jean rolled his eyes as they walked back to the dining table. “Armin’s making us finish our homework before we leave, you know how he is.”

”Responsible, as always.” Marco laughed, turning to face the blonde. “Also, I hope your nose is okay, that looked like it really hurt.”

Armin stopped writing, pursing his lips as he looked up at Marco, “How do you know about that?”

”Oh, I saw the video.”

” _Fantastic_ ,” Armin deadpanned, dropping his head to refocus on Connie’s homework question. 

”Woah, Armin, you’re famous!” Sasha giggled, slapping her pencil down.

”I don’t think I wanna be known as the moron who practically walked into Eren Jaeger’s fist.” Armin huffed in mild annoyance, circling the key variables in Connie’s word problem.

“You’re not!” Marco quickly assured, “Not by the people who showed me the video anyway! They thought it was cool of you to step in to help, but yeah, they felt really bad that you’d gotten hit that hard.”

”If anyone’s getting heat, it’s Eren.” Sasha added, “Dont sweat it, everyone loves you, Armin! No one’s blaming you for this.”

“That’s the problem, it _was_ my fault.” Armin sighed, choosing to ignore the part where Sasha claimed everyone loved him since it was most definitely _not_ true. “I should've just stayed out of it.”

”Sure, but you were trying to help Jean!” Sasha said through a mouth full of chips, “Besides, now you totally look badass for taking Eren’s punch!”

”Taking it? He literally knocked my ass to the ground.”

”Yeah, but you didn’t pass out!” Connie grinned, “Major kudos to you cause I know my ass would've started bawling.”

“Right? Even Eren looked a little freaked,” Historia shuddered at the thought of getting hit like that. “I bet he feels really guilty for it.”

”Guilty my ass,” Jean narrowed his eyes, “Jaeger has absolutely no remorse for anyone or anything on this planet. That kid is a walking time bomb waiting to go off.”

”Yeah, well you’re sure as hell eager to make that bomb go off at any god-given opportunity.” Sasha snickered as she snatched the bag of chips from Jean’s lap.

”Can you blame me? The kid’s irritating as hell with his stupid face and his shit hair.”

”Almost seems as though you’ve got a crush on him.” Marco teases with a smile, earning a punch on the arm from Jean.

”Go to hell,” Jean hissed, “I think I’d rather eat wet dog food than be in a relationship with that guy.” 

“Oh, so you’re okay with dating guys, just not Eren?”

”I—no that’s not what I meant,” Jean’s eyes widened a fraction. “ _Don’t_ get any ideas, Connie.”

”No really, let me know, cause I’ll hook you up, man.”

” _No_ , connie.”

”Guys, the movie’s starting in an hour.” Historia announced, tucking her laptop into her book bag. “If we wanna make it on time, we’ve gotta leave now.” 

“Say less,” Connie stood up, quickly packing up his stuff, “Jean, where’s your lighter?”

” _No_ ,” Armin quickly interjected, “You’re _not_ getting high this time. You and sasha almost got us kicked out last time.”

”Fine, we’ll get high after!” Connie said with a cheeky smile. 

“Who’s car are we taking?”

”Jean’s!” Five of them yelled simultaneously, making Jean roll his eyes as he grabbed his car keys. 

“If you guys dirty my car, you’re gonna spend your Saturday morning cleaning it.” Jean threatened as he shoved his wallet in his back pocket. 

”Awh, we get to spend Saturday morning together? I’ll be sure to throw up all over your seats just because you said that.” 

”Connie, I’ll literally rock your ass.”

”Is that a sex proposal, Jean? Did you just come onto me?”

”Oh, _fuck off!_ ”

The six of them proceeded to squeeze into Jean’s car, with Marco in the passengers seat and Armin, Historia, Sasha and Connie in the back. Except the lack of sufficient space led to Connie sitting on sasha’s lap, chatting loudly as he adjusted his position. 

“We’re stopping at the gas station for snacks!” Jean said as he pulled into the parking lot, “Who’s wearing a jacket?”

”Uh, me, Sasha, and Armin,” said Connie.

”Great, you three are in charge of smuggling our snacks into the theater.”

The six of them waltzed into the gas station, instantly splitting up to get their respective snacks. Armin looked over the refrigerated aisle and pursed his lips in thought. Cerulean eyes landing on a small packaged tray of cheese and grapes, Armin skeptically grabbed it and inspected its contents. Satisfied with his decision, Armin rounded the corner to get a drink but managed to bump into someone else, causing one of their items to fall to the ground. 

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Armin quickly apologized, quickly bending down to pick up their item. Awkwardly dusting off their _packaged_ beef jerky, Armin mentally cursed at himself as he looked up and held out their jerky. Armin’s bright eyes widened at the sudden eye contact with none other than Eren Jaeger. His eyes—which Armin just now realized were a deep shade of green—bore into his own, and the blonde felt himself almost shrinking at the intensity of it. 

“Is your nose okay?” Eren Jaeger asked simply, referring to the embarrassingly bright, neon yellow bandaid on Armin’s nose, as he took the jerky back. Armin remembered internally cursing at the nurse’s lack of bandaid options and choosing the least childish one. 

Nonetheless, Armin was surprised at Eren’s question, and he quickly nodded in response, “No yeah, it’s fine! The nurse said the cut should heal in a couple weeks.”

Eren’s intense gaze didn’t falter, and Armin found himself with the sudden urge to keep the conversation going. “Do you...have plans for the weekend?”

Eren’s eyebrow raised slightly at the question, walking past Armin to grab another item off the shelf and toss it into his basket. “Just work.”

”Oh, you have a job? That’s pretty sweet.” Armin said dumbly, fiddling with the snack in his hands. “It’s cool that you’re earning money, are you saving up for anything by any chance?”

”Quebec gold, Sativa, Shaman...Maybe cocaine, but preferably heroin.” Eren listed blankly as he inspected a protein bar. While it was the most Armin had ever heard Eren speak, he was caught off gaurd by the sudden list of drugs, and didn’t quite know how to respond. At the blonde’s silence, Eren looked up to see Armin with wide eyes and pursed lips, to which he dropped the protein bar in his basket and hummed, “ _Kidding_.” And Armin could’ve sworn there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

”Oh,” Armin laughed awkwardly, untensing as he scratched at the back of his neck. “I mean, not that you _can’t_ do drugs, who am I to tell you what to do? I just wasn’t expecting—“

”Hey Armin, could you add up the total for—“ Sasha cut herself short at the sight of Eren in front of Armin. The two boys turned her heads to look at Sasha, who looked conflicted about how to approach the situation before her. 

“Think fast!” spat Connie, aiming a packet of mini donuts at the side of Sasha’s face, who simply stood still and let the donuts bounce off her cheek. At a lack of a reaction, Connie walked up beside her and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Looking into the asile, Connie was immediately riled up at the sight of the bastard who punched his friend, “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing near him?”

Armin quickly stood between Connie and Eren, who didn’t seem phased by Connie’s anger, trying to calm Connie down. “Woah, hey, relax, he hasn’t done anything.”

”Hasn’t done anything? Look at your face, Armin.” Connie hissed, pointing a finger at Eren.“He could easily do it again.”

”Guys, _stop_ fucking yelling, you’re gonna get us fucking kicked.” Jean scolded the group, before his eyes slowly settled on the one and only Eren Jaeger. “What the hell is _he_ doing here.”

”It’s a _local_ gas station, he’s allowed to be here!” Armin huffed in mild embarrassment, walking towards Jean and turning around to lead him to the cash register before the brunet’s anger got the best of him. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late to the movie.”

Connie was still glaring at Eren, whose expression remained unchanged throughout the entire encounter, Sasha having to pull Connie along to make sure he didn’t start anything either. Armin looked back to meet Eren’s eyes again, mouthing an apology before continuing to pay. 

_Why couldn’t I have been given friends without anger issues?_


	5. Chapter 5

**LAUGHING AND HITTING** Jean’s back, Marco’s face steadily grew red as the brunet refused to put the freckled boy down, carrying him over his shoulder and shaking him around. Sasha managed to score a piggy-back ride from Connie, who came out of the theater practically vibrating with energy. Meanwhile, Armin and Historia walked side by side, watching their friends antics with a smile. Together they all walked out of the theater and made way to the exit of the mall.

“That movie..” Connie paused for dramatic effect, “...was _fucking_ awesome!”

“I think you and I should try parkour.” Sasha urged, “It didn’t look that hard, I think we could pull it off.”

”Oh, one hundred percent.” Connie scoffed confidently, “I’ll literally quartrupal spin, double backbend, 360° lateral off this building and into a perfect split right now.”

”Go ahead, but if you break your skull, we’re waiting for an Uber.” Historia shrugged with a laugh, “Unless you have 15 grand laying around for an ambulance?”

”Yeah, _no thanks_ , I’ll wait for the Uber.” Connie quickly dismissed the ambulance suggestion. 

Sasha suddenly gasped in excitement, sliding off Connie’s back to slap her hands on Armin’s shoulder and shake him slightly.“Hey, Armin, Barbie’s to your left!”

” _Shhh_ ,” Armin immediately hushed her, not having to look to know who Sasha was talking about. “Don’t be so loud. And _don’t_ call her Barbie, they’re literally nothing alike.”

”Hey, Barbie’s pretty cool, didn’t she have like, every job _known_ to man?” Marco laughed, still fighting for Jean to put him down. 

”Yeah, but Barbie’s way more... _likeable_.” Connie shrugged a shoulder. “Annie looks like she’d break your leg if you tried skipping her in line on ‘Taco Tuesday’”

” _I’d_ break your leg if you skipped me on ‘Taco Tuesday’” Sasha scoffed at Connie, crossing her arms.

”You’d break my leg _regardless_ of what they were serving.”

”Oh, my sweet Armin, how will you ever hope to get with her if you’re not willing to put yourself out there,” Jean sighed in mock disappointment as he finally put Marco down. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Armin’s eyes widened as Jean shouted, “ _Hey Annie_ , what’s up!”

Annie, along with the two others who were with her, were seated at one of the restaurants that the mall offered, some “beer and wings” joint with skimpy waitresses and incredible dessert. Armin cringed as Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, along with other people at the restaurant, turned to look at them. Sparing an awkward wave in their direction, Armin felt his cheeks tingle as Annie gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment in response before returning her attention to Bertholdt and Reiner. Once her focus was off them, Armin quickly turned around and punched Jean’s arm.

“ _What_ is your damage?” Armin hissed, pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Do you get off on humiliating me?”

“What? She acknowledged you, didn’t she?”

”Chill out, Armin, Jean’s just being bold to make up for the fact that he doesn’t have the balls to be that direct with Mikasa.” Connie snickered mischievously, narrowly avoiding Jean’s fist by hiding behind Sasha. 

“That’s _different_ ,” Jean defended, crossing his arms.

”How so? You look at that chick with puppy eyes every time she walks by.” Connie teased relentlessly. “I swear I’m constantly slipping on the puddle of drool you leave behind.”

”I do _not_ drool,”

”Oh, you _so_ do.” Marco agreed with a laugh, earning a frown from Jean.

”You guys literally fucking suck,”

“Hey, on to a more important discussion.” Sasha interrupted, adjusting her ponytail. “Where are we gonna eat?”

”More importantly, where are we gonna _sleep_?” Connie corrected, flicking the girl’s cheek. 

“ _Historia’s!_ ” Five of them yelled again, similar to their earlier decision to take Jean’s car, and much to Historia’s amusement. 

“That’s fine, but guys can’t go to sleep late. We’ve got community service tomorrow at eight _on the dot_.” Historia reminded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sasha groaned lazily, to which Historia added, “And if you guys wake up early enough, I’ll make breakfast.”

”I’m in,” Sasha immediately perked up with a grin. 

“Do we have to stop by someone’s house for their shit?” Jean asked as he unlocked the car, everyone climbing inside the vehicle. “Put your hand down, Marco, you know you can borrow my stuff.” 

“Nah, I think everyone’s good. Besides, I think Historia can fill up a closet with the amount of shit we’ve left at her place.” Connie said as he scrambled onto Sasha’s lap. “Now step on it!”

”Hey, do you know if Erwin bought those little vegan gummy bears?” Sasha asked Historia with big hopeful eyes, elbowing Connie to get him to stop squirming. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so?”

” _Sweet_ ,” Sasha smiled, excited to get to Historia’s place. 

The drive to Historia’s was filled with laughter and Connie’s insisted screaming—or “ _singing_ ” as he liked to put it. Luckily for everybody’s eardrums, it wasn’t long before the six teenagers arrived at Historia’s home, reveling yet again in her eloquently decorated lawn and sweet welcoming vibe that her house always gave off. She unlocked the door and entered her home, finding her father typing furiously at the dining table. 

“Hey, you’re home.” Erwin said with a small smile, which slowly dissipated as he watched more people enter behind his daughter. “And you’ve brought guests.”

”They’re staying over so we can all head over to the park tomorrow.” Historia explained, waving at her friends to scatter to the kitchen. “Did you remember to buy the things on my list by any chance?”

”Its all in the kitchen,” Erwin nodded, going back to typing on his computer. 

“Thanks dad,” Historia smiled, placing a brief kiss on Erwin’s cheek before running off to join her friends. 

“Remind Jean that he has Saturday school,” Erwin called out, keeping his eyes trained on his laptop screen. “And to stop making my job harder.”

”Will do!”

Inside Historia’s kitchen, Sasha sat on the marble counter, eating leisurely with the box of vegan gummies torn open on her lap. Connie was occupied raiding the fridge for any sort of junk food, while Jean and Marco, for some unknown reason, raced to see who could chug down a water bottle quicker. Walking over to the island counter, Historia plopped herself onto the stool next to Armin, who already had his own laptop pulled out. 

The current task at hand consisted of finishing up the last of the preparations for tomorrow’s event. They were to arrive at the town’s park at eight in the morning and clean it, since it’s condition had steadily declined over the past few years and it was quite frankly, disgusting. Trash was constantly littered throughout the long overgrown grass and the chipped wooden benches proved almost hazardous, easily cutting through skin and shedding splinters as if they were gifts. The students would dedicate three hours to cleaning up the vast span of grass before replacing the old picnic benches with new ones and planting more trees throughout the area. Meanwhile, some of the adults would be in charge of mowing the grass—since students weren’t allowed to handle machinery—as well as keep track of the kids and their needs. Afterwards, they’d all have the rest of morning to eat and socialize before being released to have a good rest of their weekend. Since the entire event was the student council’s idea, they were ultimately in charge of making sure everything went smoothly, which is why Historia, Armin, and Marco’s attention was vital to keeping everything organized.

“Alright, so we’ve got 37 students and five chaperones coming tomorrow.” Armin recited from memory as he scrolled through his files for a specific document. 

”How many said they’d bring their own food?” Historia asked as she opened her own laptop.

”Only, seven,” Armin responded, “We’ve also got two peanut allergies, three vegetarians, seven shellfish and/or crab allergies, and eleven lactose intolerants.”

”Hey Connie, check the freezer for me, will you?” Historia called out, “Check how many patties we have?”

”Uhmm... there are two packs of four from one brand and five packs of six from another brand,” Connie read the label aloud. “Holy shit, the two packs of four were $23 per pack?”

”They’re premium veggie patties,” Historia waved off Connie’s shock, typing numbers in her calculator and jotting them down. “Marco, how much did we get in donations?”

”$320,” Marco replied easily, arm around Jean’s neck as they practically wrestled for the upper hand in the middle of the kitchen. 

Historia stood up and walked over to the fridge, inhaling deeply before beginning to list the items that Armin could check off the list. “Alright, so we’ve got the veggie patties, regular patties, condiments, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, cheese, buns, veggie wraps, yogurt, the fruit platter, and we bought napkins, cups, plates, and utensils last week. That leaves us with $119.” 

“What about drinks?” asked Connie, “I don’t think you’ve listed a single beverage.”

Armin furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change on his document, positive that they only had 37 students attending, yet here he was, staring at the new name was printed at the bottom of the list. Looking up at Historia as she ordered her friends to wash their hands and help her make lemonade, Armin waited until the others were too caught up messing around at the sink before nodding for Historia to come over. 

“What is _Eren Jaeger_ doing on this list?” Armin asked in a hushed voice. “He was never a part of the application process.”

”I’m sorry, Dr. Hange sent me an email after school asking me to put him on the list,” Historia sighed, “Something about him needing a nudge in the right direction, I felt bad saying no. She’s worried he might not graduate.”

”Well, what about Jean?”

”Jean has Saturday school, he won’t be an issue.” Historia assured, “As for Connie, he’ll be distracted as long as Sasha’s there to entertain him.”

“We...don’t know if he has any allergies.” Armin hesitantly brought up, “What if he drinks the lemonade and like... _dies_.”

”I don’t think I’ve ever head of someone having a lemon allergy.”

”He could be that person,”

”Why are you getting nervous? You had no issue talking to him at the gas station.” Historia asked, almost laughing at the way Armin looked at her.

”You heard our conversation?”

”I was in the asile right next to yours, the store isn’t so big that I wouldn’t be able to hear.”

“Well, whatever, that’s besides the point.”

”Does he make you uncomfortable? Cause if he does, I can make sure you guys aren’t near each—“

”No, no, that’s not it at all.” Armin quickly waved off Historia’s concern. “I just feel bad, Connie and Jean are always in his face and I don’t wanna get the poor guy into any more trouble.”

”Relax, Armin, everything’s gonna work out fine.” Historia smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Armin’s shoulder.

_Why do I find that so hard to believe?_


End file.
